


Free Fall

by gentledusk, littleliontree (gentledusk)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/gentledusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/littleliontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about sunlight, and flowers, and the terrifying, exhilarating rush he got when he leapt off a building for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a sappy, warm-and-fuzzy-feelings piece about Meyer and Augustine having a morning lie-in together and somehow turned into melodramatic introspection. Oh well.

 

The late morning sun peeks through the cracks between the blinds as Meyer slowly blinks his eyes open, still warm and drowsy and not quite willing to enter the land of waking just yet. There’s a warm weight pressed against his chest, and as it shifts a little something tickles at his nose. It’s Augustine, of course, still asleep, his head tucked under Meyer’s chin with Meyer’s nose buried in his hair. He’s kicked down the blanket again, as usual, but when Meyer tries to shift down to grab it, Augustine makes a vaguely protesting sound and only clings tighter to his torso.

“You’ll be warmer if I pull it up again,” he says, but the statement falls on deaf ears. A rueful grin stretches across his face and he sighs, brushing Augustine’s messy curls out of the way and planting a kiss on his forehead. Augustine mumbles something about Froakie and lab instruments in his sleep, and when Meyer places an arm around him and draws him even closer he wastes no time in snuggling right up to Meyer’s chest.

“I love you,” he says, because he has to, because he can’t _not_ , because he’s (fairly) sure Augustine is still asleep right now. Because of the way the dappled sunlight falls on Augustine’s bare shoulders; because of the way he’s started to snore, just the tiniest bit.

Because he can’t say it to Augustine’s face just yet; or at least, not while he’s awake.

He’s old enough to admit when he’s afraid, by now. He’s old enough to know that not all love is reciprocated, and even when it is, it’s not always in the same way. But he’s also old enough to know that you’ve got to take chances sometimes. Before it’s too late.

“Mmm…” A yawn, a brief tightening of grip, then loosening again. The head under Meyer’s chin twists around slightly, then moves back, drowsy grey eyes blinking owlishly at him. They crinkle at the corners when they take in the sight of Meyer’s face, a smile growing on that face he knows so well. “Morning.”

Maybe now’s the time, Meyer thinks, as Augustine leans in for a languid, slightly sloppy kiss, as he sighs into Meyer’s mouth and lets his eyelids flutter shut. He thinks about sunlight, and flowers, and the terrifying, exhilarating rush he got when he leapt off a building for the first time.

“Augustine,” he says, voice hoarse, Augustine blinking slowly back at him. The ghost of a smile still lingers on his face, mouth turned up a little at the corners, and Meyer can’t help leaning back in for another quick kiss. Sunlight, flowers, free falls. Augustine’s laugh, Augustine’s smile, Augustine waking up next to him in the morning, just like this. Holding Augustine in his arms; the taste of Augustine on his tongue. The way his eyes light up just so whenever he looks at Meyer, like he’s more interesting than the most fascinating piece of research he’s ever seen.

“Meyer?”

He opens his mouth. He’s standing on the edge of a roof, dizzyingly high, the yawning abyss of the gap between one building and the next staring back at him. In some distant corner of his mind, a bell tolls, reverberations echoing through him down to his bones. One step, then two. The abyss stares and stares, waiting to devour him whole. _This is it_ , he tells himself, though he’s already made up his mind. _Last chance to back out_.

“I love you,” he says.

He jumps.


End file.
